


Butts, Butts, Butts

by ereshai



Series: Various Prompt Fills [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Getting Together, Gratuitous Butt Shot, M/M, Pre-Slash, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tumblr Prompt, stripper clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt from a prompt meme: "No one needs to know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butts, Butts, Butts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silentawe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentawe/gifts).



> The title is all silentawe's doing. :)  
> Previously posted on my tumblr.

Coulson studied the front of the building.  _ **GIRLS GIRLS GIRLS** , _it promised.  _ **LIVE TOPLESS**._  A small sign on the door said  _Ladies’ Night_. He paid the cover charge and went inside.

The lights shining on the figures dancing on the stage threw the rest of the place into shadow. As soon as his eyes adjusted, he went to the bar and ordered a beer - for all his current errand was work-related, he wasn’t actually working.

The crowd around the stage was made up mostly of women, but there were a few men - older, balding, wearing business suits. He’d fit right in. Phil picked a table that wasn’t cluttered with empty bottles and glasses and settled in to watch.

The dancers were good, throwing off articles of clothing in between undulating movements, all perfectly in sync. Their audience shrieked at every bump and grind and tossed bills onto the stage. Finally, the men were down to their shiny pants, and in a move reminiscent of  _The Full Monty_ , they ripped them off to thunderous applause and even more tips.

As one, the men turned and began to shake their asses in time with the music, building up to a fast shimmy that provoked more shrieks. Phil winced at a particularly shrill noise from a woman wearing a ‘Bride’ cap who was surrounded by a group of similarly vocal ladies.

"Shake it, babeeeeee!" she cried as she tried to climb onto the stage. A bouncer intervened before she even got the chance to disrupt the routine. It looked like the place had good security for their dancers, at least while they were performing.

Phil tried to keep his attention on the dancers as a group, but his gaze was drawn to the man on the end closest to him. All five men were fit, their toned bodies glistening with sweat, but the one on the end had more defined muscles, especially his upper body. Which made sense, since that man was Clint Barton, SHIELD’s newest recruit and World’s Greatest Marksman. Barton had the nicest ass, too, but Phil ignored the small inner voice that pointed that out. He was just glad that the dancers kept their g-strings on. He didn’t need to know what his asset looked like completely naked. Recreationally naked, that is - mission naked was inevitable and meant nothing.

The routine ended after a few more minutes of ass-shaking and cheek flexing - their muscle control was certainly very…precise. Phil raised his bottle to his mouth and found it empty. He was debating getting another one when a bottle was set in front of him, and Barton sat down across from him with a drink of his own, clad in a dark purple robe.

"So you found me out, huh, boss," Barton said cheerfully. 

"Just a routine check, Barton. Your off-duty activities are your own business. We always investigate when our assets take on second jobs, to make sure there isn’t anything going on that might cause a conflict of interest." SHIELD paid well, and if that wasn’t enough for their people to live on, it usually meant trouble. Blackmail and overwhelming debt were the most common reasons, and either could lead to a compromised agent.

"It’s not really a second job," Barton said with a shrug. "More like a favor for a friend. I know it’s not the kinda thing SHIELD agents usually do "

"As long as you aren’t being coerced," Phil began and Barton quickly shook his head. "No money troubles?"

"Nah, you guys pay me more than enough. Seriously, just helping out a friend." Barton waved at a tall woman sitting at the bar, who waved back. "Clara and me both grew up in Carson’s. She bought this place off some dipshit, and she’s trying to change its rep, make it a success. I figure I can shake my ass once in a while for a good cause like that."

Phil nodded. “As I said, SHIELD doesn’t care about your off-duty activities. No one needs to know, if you prefer.”

"Hell no! Clara needs a wider client base. If the thought of seeing me practically naked gets SHIELD butts in here, I’ll put up posters in the junior agents’ lounge myself."

"You don’t need to go to that much trouble. Just tell the right person and it will be all over HQ by the end of the day."

"Thanks, Coulson," Barton said. "So how’d you like the show?"

"You’re very good," Phil said mildly. He couldn’t meet Barton’s eyes, so he stared at the bottle in front of him. 

"So I was thinking, since SHIELD doesn’t care what we do off-duty, you should take me home. I could give you a private show."

"That’s not necessary, Barton," Phil said in a strained voice. He’d been fighting to keep Barton strictly in a ‘work’ category for weeks. This wasn’t helping.

"Who said anything about necessary? You’re telling me this little checkup couldn’t have happened back at HQ? That HR couldn’t have handled it?"

Phil slumped. So much for self-deception. “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

"Don’t be sorry. Look, I like you, and I think you’re interested in me, too. Let’s see where this goes."

"All right," Phil gave in with a smile. He had to admit, the thought of seeing Clint recreationally naked was very appealing. "Are you finished for the night?"

"Yep, that was our last set. Let me get dressed, and we’ll get out of here." 

Since Phil was no longer lying to himself, he watched Clint’s ass until he disappeared through a curtained door next to the bar.


End file.
